pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfa Romeo Spider
Alfa Romeo Spider is the name under which the Italian car manufacturer Alfa Romeo are roadsters sold since 1966. The first model was produced from 1966 to 1993. In 1994, the model followed by the Alfa Romeo Spider, which was based on the GTV and the Motor Show Geneva 2006, a new Spider was based on the Brera introduced. Content * 1 1966 - 1993 ** 1.1 Versions * 2 GTV * 3 Brera 1966 - 1993 In 1966 Alfa Romeo at Geneva Motor Show for the first Spider: 1600 Spider. The chassis was based on that of a Giulia 105 and the design came from Pininfarina , the last model of Battista Pininfarina himself. The two-seater was given a 1600 cc 4 cylinder engine of 109 hp. After a match the model Duetto was baptized. In 1967 runs Dustin Hoffman in the movie The Graduate around in a Spider Duetto what the car immediately made popular on the other side of the ocean. In the same year the Spider received its first update with all the 1750 Spider Veloce, presented at the Motor Show in Brussels . He is the engine of the Veloce 1750 and now has 113 hp. In 1968, the Spider 1300 Junior was introduced with a smaller 1290 cc engine which provided 89 bhp. With the Fastback Spider in 1969 became the first styling changed considerably. The biggest difference was at the rear end of the car: the "sepia shell" was replaced by a sportier and more modern looking straight stern. In 1971 Spider Veloce 2000 was introduced, now with 131 hp engine. 2000 replaced the 1750 and a year later was also the 1300 replaced the 1600 Junior. On 10 March 1983 at the Geneva Motor Show a new Spider presented with a large rubber spoiler and rear bumpers, which the appearance of the car changed seriously. The Junior name was deleted and the Spider now has the type designations 1.6 and 2.0. This version is also called spoiler Spider. The best known name is "Spider Type III" or "Spider Aerodinamica". Presented at the Geneva Motor Show in 1986 Alfa Romeo Spider Quadrifoglio Verde with a hardtop . He also got a larger front spoiler, side skirts and various other minor changes. In 1990, he received the last time a thorough facelift and in 1993 was the last classic of the band Spider. The model was built for 26 years. Versions [ edit ] Series 1 Duetto. Series 2 Coda tronca. Series 3 Spider Aerodinamica. Series 4. Spider 916. GTV [ edit ] At the Geneva Motor Show a new Spider was introduced in 1994, along with the GTV which it is based. The Spider is now driven by the front wheels with a 2.0 TS or a 3.0 L V6engine. The cars were designed by the Centro Stile Alfa Romeo itself in collaboration with Pininfarina. In 1998, this Spider received its first facelift which includes the inside what was refreshed. In 2003 came the second restyling. The nose was modern and was based on the 147 . The latest generation of Alfa Romeo Spider Brera [ edit ] At the Geneva Motor Show 2006, the latest Spider was proposed. The new Spider is based on the Alfa Brera and immediately won the prestigious' Cabrio of the Year 2006 ".He may have a 2.2 JTS engine with 185 hp or a 3.2 JTS engine with 260 hp. The car remains a two-seater and, just like the Brera designed by Giorgetto Giugiaro . Category:Alfa Romeo Category:Cabriolet Category:Roadster